


DP: Coma

by HellsArchangel



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Coma, F/M, The show didnt happen, yet - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 06:51:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10714404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HellsArchangel/pseuds/HellsArchangel
Summary: Danny has once again awoken in a hospital bed with no idea how he might've gotten there. Of course, hes shocked to find out that the last four years since the portal accident have been a coma induced dream. But then, why is there a cold spot in the center of his torso...? Coma fic... with a twist!





	1. Chapter 1

...Beep...

...Beep...

...Beep...

...Beep...

The familiar sound of my unnaturally slow heartbeat filled my ears as my clouded brain tried to make sense of where I was and what had happened. The smell of death and disinfectants hung heavily in the air like an aura, burning my nose and lungs. The soft sniffling to my right told me that, yes, I was indeed hurt and in the hospital. Again.

I tried to move, to make a sound, finding it harder than I had in a long time, not since I'd woken up from defeating Pariah. The beeping in my ears was making my head pound, and I knew that noises had to be made. This silence was going to kill me, if nothing else came and finished the job first.

I started slow, moving my numb fingers, before attempting- quite successfully might I add- to cover my ears and block out the noise- or lack thereof- of the hospital. "Danny!" I flinched from the sudden outburst, though it was better than the silence, and my eyelids, crusted over as if from sleep, forced themselves apart as two long arms curled around my midsection. A mop of short, black, unkempt hair was the only thing visible as the figure wrapped themselves around my torso with enough strength to knock the wind out of me.

"S-Sam?" I managed to croak, finding my voice rough and unreliable.

"Danny! Oh God, Danny!" She started, tears running down her cheeks, her makeup, which would be running by now, hadn't even been put on. "I'm so sorry! I should've never told you to go in the portal! It was a stupid statement made by a stupid girl! I-" I raised my hand, gently stroking her tears away with my thumb to silence her.

"Sam, we've been over this before. It's not your fault, and I will always thank you for it." I whispered, hugging her close to me, unable to remember what was making her so worried.

"What? Danny, you're making no sense. We've never talked about anything, you never had a chance." She said, frowning down at me, her red eyes watering in guilt.

"W-What? No, I have! We've been fighting ghosts together for the last four years!" Doesn't she remember anything? What deserve here? A different ghost? Sam looked at me with such grief that my heart practically shattered right there.

"Danny, you've been in a coma for the last 6 months. Whatever happened since the portal incident was all in your head." She explained, new tears threatening to escape her beautiful amethyst eyes.

"But my heart beat is still slow, so something must be the same!" I exclaimed, my head automatically spinning to look at my vitals. Just because it was in my head, doesn't make it any less real.* "Temperature: hypothermia level, heartbeat: practically nonexistent, breathing: also agonizingly slow, this is perfect!"

"Perfect?! Danny, we thought that your vitals were going to kill you!" She screamed, her lip quivering.

"But they haven't! And if I'm right... Sam, can you close all the curtains, please?" I asked. "I'd do it myself but if I unhook myself the doctors will come." She stated at me, confused for a moment, before complying. The scraping sound of metal on metal was music to my ears, and once she was done, I sat up, feeling for a cold spot that I hoped to Clockwork was still there.

I shivered as I felt the white rings of ectoplasm form around me, the ectoplasm littered throughout my body rising to the surface, changing me into the Ghost Boy, Danny Phantom.

A gasp and thud from the other side of the room made my eyes- which I hadn't realized I'd closed- snap open. Sam, who was now on the floor in the opposite corner of the room, was staring up at me with wide, confused eyes.

"...Danny?" I smiled down at her as I phased out of my needles and cords. I wouldn't be long. Floating down to Sam, I held out one gloved hand.

"It's still me Sam, I just look a little different." She hesitantly took my hand, shivering at my temperature.

"What- I don't... understand..." She stuttered, her face twisted in confusion.

"I'll explain as soon as I'm out of here. Get Tucker and go to my house. We need to go to my basement." She nodded as I flew back to the bed, hooking back my cords and needles, and changing forms again. "Sam." She paused in the doorway, her hand hovering over the doorknob. "I love you." She blinked before smiling.

"I love you too Danny." She walked out of the room, and it was only then that I saw two bright red eyes peering at me from beside the door.

"Clockwork!" I exclaimed, smiling up at the ghostly equivalent of my father.

"Hello, Daniel." He said smiling, as he switched into his elderly form, his cloak billowing out behind him and through the hospital wall. "Welcome back to the world of the living. Now, we have some things to go over..."


	2. Explanations

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's short and not as good as I'd like, but I'll probably just edit it later when Im more inspired. Hope its at least okay!

I felt the warm wind push against my face and tangle through my hair as I ran towards my house, the unused muscles in my legs screaming at me to stop, but the slow pounding of my heart and the adrenaline rush it gave me after apparently being in a hospital bed for six months felt too good to stop.

I cut across the park, leaping over benches and trash bins, feeling the agility that I had in my coma induced dream in action. Of course, I wasn't supposed to be standing, let alone running and jumping after I got out of bed. I'm supposed to be in physical therapy. Apparently, though, my harbored ghost half kept my muscles in practically peak condition, so no therapy or hospital needed. That's why I'm out of the hospital in the first place, my parents wanting to take me home as soon as possible.

Not stopping at my front door, I ran around the house to my window, using my flight to scale the wall and climb into my window, where Tucker and Sam were waiting.

"Whoa! Danny, dude! I missed you, man!" Tucjet exclaimed, jumping at my appearence at my window. "How'd you get up to your window though?" He asked, shrugging at the shake of my head as he practically leapt at me, wrapping his arms around my back.

"I'd say I missed you too, but technically to me, you were still there." I explained, putting off the window question as he stepped back.

"Yeah, what is that about anyway. Sam said something about a 'coma induced dream' but that's all I got." I noticed his hand go to his pocket, his thumb fiddling with his PDA, a habit of his when he's nervous or worried.

"Yeah, I should catch you both up. Close your eyes a minute." Tucker gave me a confused stare while Sam, knowing what would happen, immediately closed her eyes. Grinning, I thought my soon-to-be signature catchphrase, and immediately felt the cold spot behind my naval expand, the bright rings washing over me.

I heard Tucker make a noise of discomfort at being temporarily blinded before I finally felt the weightlessness of my ghost form take over, and I was immediately floating towards my ceiling, just reveling in the feeling.

I watched as Tucker rubbed his eyes, the self proclaimed techno geek squeaking- though he'd never admit to it- when he realized his friend was gone.

"Danny?!" Tucker exclaimed, his head whipping around so fast I'm surprised he didn't get whiplash.

"Up here Tuck!" His head snapped up at the sound of my voice, his eyes widening when he saw me sat upside down Indian style in the air. "See, this is the thing! I'm half ghost! I have been for six months. The portals ecto-energy overcharged my body, but instead of burning my cells to a crisp, it overcharged them, making them the same consistency as ectoplasm, allowing it to bond to my cells. My ghost half's name is Danny Phantom, and I will have many allies in the ghost zone, as well as many enemies. My parents will hunt me non-stop, as will the GIW, and you guys are my best friends, along for the crazy ride we call high school. Clockwork, one of my ghost allies, has told me that everything i drempt about will happen, just six months later than in my vision and not necessarily with the same outcome."

"Whoa dude! Brain overload! ...Wait," Tucker paused, a thoughtful look on his otherwise confused face. "But how does this... Clockwork guy know about your vision thing?"

"He's the ghost of time. He knew I would fall into the coma, and could see everything I saw. He sees the parade of life from above - all the twists and turns it might, or might not, take." I explained. "He doesn't usually meddle in the time stream, but who knows what the guy's thinking most of the time, honestly." Sam shook her head, trying to absorb all the information I was giving them, before she decided to ask about what I knew they were dying to know.

"Tell us about your dream, or vision, or whatever..." So starting from when I 'woke up' to the end of what i could remember, I told them of all the adventures we had together, and all the ghosts we fought and friends we made, leaving out all the gory creepy details of course. They didn't need to hear that. Sam and Tucker looked at each other before turning to me, incredulous stares on both of their faces.

"So, let me get this straight." Tucker started slowly. "You're a half ghost superhero with a hero complex that'll probably get you killed, Vlad Masters is the creepy same species villain with minions and evil plans, and we're the fun and lovable sidekicks that keep the hero alive?" I hummed in thought.

"Yeah, that about covers it, though I wouldn't call you guys sidekicks. More like partners that I won't let fight. Too dangerous." I explained, shaking my head. I was about to request we go down to the lab when I heard the door slam and a loud "Danny!" Echo from the living room. I had half a mind to get to the floor and change back, Jazz's quick ascent up the stairs pronounced by her loud footsteps, making it very clear she was in a hurry.

My door slammed open, and all I saw was a blur of blue and orange before I was tackled to the ground by my sobbing sister. "Jazz, hey, it's okay. I'm fine Jazz, I swear." I whispered, kissing her forehead as she grabbed onto me, almost as if to save me, or possibly herself. "Hey, Sam, Tuck, and I were about to go down to the lab. Do you want to join us?" She quickly wiped her eyes before nodding.

"Sorry, it's just so amazing to see you out of that bed." I smiled up at her.

"Tell me about it. Come on." I said, grabbing my sister and Sams hand, Sam grabbing Tucks wrist, and me pulling them all downstairs. "We have a lot to catch you up on."

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work, but I had this thing nagging at me for a while so I thought, hey, why not? It's not as long as I'd like it either, but I have some ideas for future (hopefully better) chapters if anyone wants any. For now though, it's completed as a one-shot.


End file.
